runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:MinigameGod/Archive10
__NOWYSIWYG__ MinigameGod's Talk Page ---- This page is Archived every 20 sections for easy access to previous posts. Only edit sections, not the whole page and only use the button provided below to make a new section/comment. Thanks to Excel for helping make this page work. ---- Please read my FAQ before asking for help! ---- Archived The page has been archived because it reached 20 sections. Feel free to post comments (using only the buttons above). Do not edit the code needed for the page to work though. Thank-you Thank you for getting rid of that dreadful transition! 02:58, June 4, 2011 (UTC) *Srry u didn't like it... 18:14, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Please look at this page. 23:15, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Please take a look at this page. 04:14, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Cozmic added to the Clans list I was wondering if you could add Cozmic to the list of Clans on the Runesape Clan Wikia.The intials are CZ. It is a High-Leveled clan for P2P only with a Combat Requirement of 80+. Under Number of Members just put Unknown. If you could do this, it would be very helpful. Hairrazerrr 00:14, June 22, 2011 (UTC)Cozmic BTW if this thing epicly fails and starts changing the signature everytime someone edits the page. Please notify me... It's a "possible" bug. 03:59, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Same template basicly :P Just that one is styled and mine isn't lol. 22:39, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Update Hi, Can I get you to have a look at this page and contribute your ideas to the suggestion made. Thank you, 02:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) User:68.49.233.31 I think this user should be blocked for continuous vandalism, the user has been warned twice already yet he/she continues to vandalize. 02:13, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Try being diplomatic @ 4 AM. Doesn't work well, and the reason I went off the policy is there wasn't one. It was multiple vandilisms at different times but not banned. So... Ya... 06:18, July 1, 2011 (UTC) BTW if your talking about Wannabe, he can take it. It's kinda the whole AoS thing you pick on your buds. lol 06:27, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm thinking of the other dude... Woops... 06:49, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Ignore that last comment... I confused my memeory somehow... Don't know why I gave him 5 days... 06:54, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I guess the lesson in this is don't moderate @ 4am? lol 06:58, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Still trying to figure out what the crap I was thinking... 06:58, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Update Hi, Can I get you to have a look at this page and contribute your ideas to the suggestion made. Thank you, 19:50, July 5, 2011 (UTC) & I edited the css on the template a little :| I hope you don't mind. Just I pref solid lines... IDK y... 19:52, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Only January 01 2009 00:00:00 PST until New years. This message will be displayed if the timer does not show up (like if you do not have javascript enabled on your browser) Told ya I'd get it ;) 02:39, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Blocking user Can you block User:88.109.106.35, the user has continued to vandalize even after a warning was given. Thanks, 14:14, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Party Invite! 99 Defence Party Location: 10:00PM EST Yanille The Excel's House 19:06, July 12, 2011 (UTC) grr Spoil the movie.........you can fill in the rest of the sentence. -- 13:41, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I would like to have a page for my clan. My clan is called 'Miracle.' We are a fairly large cln with 497 memebers and no requirements. Do i make the page or do you? 17:52, July 13, 2011 (UTC)Cunabuss Featured Clan Hello, not to be a bother but I see that in one of your messages to Ascalephus, you gave the clans page a featured template. I found that it has a small typo where it says 2010 and not 2011. I'm sorry to bother you about this but I hope it may be fixed. Thanks :) Azorrez 10:04, July 20, 2011 (UTC) And also I would like to change its name from Prodigy to The Prodigy as the name has since changed. If it is possible I would like to know how. THANKS. Azorrez 10:24, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello MinigameGod im in unown554 and i would appriciate it if you would add my clan to your site. The clan is named Worst Nightmare. i will send you my page link and i would appreciate it if you would add it to you list. i do not have an account for you site so i need you to edit it. sincerely, Unown554 P.S. heres the link. http://services.runescape.com/m=clan-home/c=f0VKorEFdCE/clan/Worst%20Nightmare I can get it on my computer in a few hours, if someelse doesn't beat me to i(iPod isn't ideal for fixing something like that). 08:29, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Update Hi, Can I get you to have a look at this page and contribute your ideas to the suggestion made. Thank you, 19:34, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Changing Clan Name Hello MinigameGod, Are you able to change my clan's Wikia page name from Clan:Fast Free Double Natures to Clan:Famous For Double Natures here please. FC & FA Plz do a FC for: Clan:Dark_thunder & FA for Clan Citadels I'll get to it when I get up if you don't, but we need to get this out. As for activity drop on the wiki. Only in editors we've gotten 2 new aos guys this week that found us here! 09:30, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Not nessasary, just a something nice you can do. :) It's not like it can hurt them. :P 07:45, August 3, 2011 (UTC) *Thnx btw. Going to start working on some policy clean ups & proposals the next couple of days. Mainly concerning notification, notification has never been a strongpoint here :| 07:56, August 3, 2011 (UTC) The Prodigy Greetings again MinigameGod! I noticed that the featured clan square on the website is empty :( but says that we ought to contact you for us to be on it! I must propose for Clan:The Prodigy to be indicted. We feel that we are large enough, very active, have a well written and maintained article and are constantly looking for new opportunities! I feel that The Prodigy would be very suitable to be the Featured Clan of the Month. :) Also we feel that since we have been on the RuneScape Clan Wiki for a while and that at least one clan on the Contents list is a fallen clan, we would like that our clan be replaced/added. We are an active clan and well-maintained article. I understand that this sort of change may be difficult so no hard feelings if its impossible for any reasonable reason. I hope it is not too much we ask of you, Azorrez, The Prodigy. **I might be able to wire a .js file to post a "System Message" but idk if it will work. Essentialy what you said just it looks for the template on the talk page & makes a post if something new happens. Once again IDK if it would work... Or if I have the coding skills. Might be an alternate way for it to... IK!!! I'll use... I'll work on it. 09:14, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ***How that got here IDK 09:15, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: I apologise, noted ty. Azorrez 10:24, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Request for Featured Clan Hello. I would like to post my clan, Clan:Charlie the Unicorn for evaluation for the position of Featured Clan. I am a deputy owner in the said clan, and the clan is actively recruiting and seeking new members. The reasons that I believe this clan should be featured are as follows: #It has a well-organized clan administration as shown in the ranks section of the clan's page and has opportunities for advancement. #It has a well planned and fair set of rules and steps in place to enforce them. #It is planned around an effective principal allowing anyone to join without any exclusions. #It has a sufficiently large infrastructure to allow the clan to remain stable without any risk of collapse. #One of the clan-mates has taken time and shown interest in designing the clan's home page with care and attempting to promote the clan. If you would like references to my trustworthiness in the wikia community, see my account, Ameobea10, on the RuneScape wiki. There, I have well over 1000 edits and auto-wiki browser privileges for my account NucleoBot. I would sincerely like you to take the time to read the clan's page, located here, and consider this clan for the position of Featured Clan. Thank you, 18:57, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. I added some more info the clan page, so take a look and factor that into your decision. Thanks. 22:34, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Stop template My bad......also which template should be used? Cause I noticed there are more than one Stop Template 17:48, August 8, 2011 (UTC) 17:46, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Question Can you fix Clan:Runescape liberation army the coding is all screwed up.....-- 20:02, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Can you add Clan:Saradomin's Troops? Thanks, SlayerSri Mabye this will change your mind on our Activity look in the right sidebar ;) 19:51, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Disbanded Template I asked Zerouh this, but he's taking sometime to reply, so I'll ask you. How do you add the template to the page? Is it ? 16:08, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, answered my own question :p-- 16:09, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Disbanded Category Yeah, I've made a few mistakes regarding the disbanded thing. Should've checked the site. But there should be another template/category created for Clans that have left the Clans Wiki. Tell me how to remove the categories from the pages. BTW, can't you just delete the link to that page from their category page? 16:16, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Really? All Editors are equal right? On this wiki? Why don't you tell that to Airblade86, he didn't seem to follow that. Why don't you tell all your little admin buddies? When I was an Admin, I recall a little gang-bang all of you did, accusing me of not doing anything, with the irony being that none of you are doing anything now. Hell, you haven't even gotten a featured clan yet or finished voting on all those pages that were marked for deletion. Whenever something doesn't go your way, you find a scapegoat to mark it all on. First it was Aeraes, then Red Revolt, and now it seems to be me (though Zerouh is also losing his stand). This little coalition that all of you have formed better stop, or I'll contact Wiki staff. All editors are equal? Puh-leeze. Evidence states otherwise. 17:22, August 14, 2011 (UTC)